STARISH from other world
by asukakizuno.p4s
Summary: STARISH from other world come to SAotome Academy! but what is this? they look different from the real STARISH! what the different? read and you will know it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Third story! it's kinda make me tired because i write it in the same time with my other story (the dark side and past of Ittoki Otoya). the true is i don't want to upload it yet but i tired my best to update it.  
><strong>**Enjoy~**

**what do you think of me**

Ittoki Otoya, an idol from a song group called STARISH. He became popular with their friend beside him: Kurusu Syo, Shinomiya Natsuki, Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, and Ichinose Tokiya, and with their composer Nanami Haruka. He always cheerful even when his friend is sad, he always cheer them. But tonight, Otoya still wake up. Waiting Tokiya to go back and greet him with a warm smile and tell him to sleep. Cause he so bored, he choose to take a walk and he just think why Tokiya is late.

"(Where is Tokiya? He late than he used to be. It's so rare)" thought Otoya

While walking he found Tokiya standing in front of the lake alone. Otoya want to yell and shock him, until... Nanami walk and getting closer to Tokiya.

"Ichinose-san, is there something you want to say to me?" ask Nanami confuse.

"Yes, it is. It's something important." answer Tokiya serious

"Something... important? What is that?" ask Nanami again but this is more confusing her.

"Is about my feeling." answer Tokiya while looking at the water that reflect the moon

"Your feeling? To who?" ask Nanami again

"To... Otoya" answer Tokiya

While listening their conversation, Otoya seems shock what he just hear and his chest suddenly feel burn and his heart pounding faster than it used to be.

"(Tokiya have a feeling to me?! No way! And why my chest is pounding so fast when hearing that? What is this feeling? am I like him?!)" Thought Otoya don't believe.

"About Ittoki-kun?" ask Nanami

"I know is confusing and I should ask Ren about this, but I feel I should ask you than him. I'm sorry if I interrupt your sleep time" says Tokiya apologize

"It's okay! Ichinose-san doesn't have to apologize. Well... I can't sleep well right now so... it's okay." says Nanami

"Thank you, Nanami-san" says Tokiya

"About Ittoki-kun... is there something you want to talk about?'' ask Nanami

"Oh yeah about that. I think I-" before finish his talk, Tokiya notice something from the tree that not far from their standing place.

"Whose there?!" shout Tokiya

"(oh no! I must run fast!)" Thought Otoya shock

Otoya run fast, avoiding them. But because he not notice it, Otoya fall just because a small rock in the ground

WAHH!

Hearing that shout, Tokiya quickly stand in front of Nanami and looking at the suspicious place where Otoya fell.

"Who's there?! Get out so I can see your face!" shout Tokiya

"Ouch... it's so hurt... my back are hurt..." says Otoya while patting his back.

"Wait Ichinose-san, this voice is similar with Ittoki-kun" says Nanami

Then Nanami walk closer and see Otoya sat in the ground patting his back because fell to the ground.

"Ittoki-kun?" calls Nanami

"Huh?! Nanami? hey" says Otoya

"Otoya? what are you doing here?" ask Tokiya

"Ah... about that... I just take a walk cause I'm so bored at the room and you not coming yet" answer Otoya

"Why are you always waiting for me?" ask Tokiya

"I'm not waiting you! I'm just bored and cannot sleep..." says Otoya with chubby face

"Is everyone bored everyday?" tease Tokiya

"Well not everyone!" shout Otoya

"Sigh... go back to your room" order Tokiya

"EH! Why?! It's still early!" says Otoya

"What do you mean by early?! It's already 10.30!" shout Tokiya angry

"Then sing for at the room later okay? I just heard that you have a new song that will give to president" says Otoya

"How do you know that? Whose telling you that?" ask Tokiya

"It's an S-E-C-R-E-T. secret." says Otoya

"Sigh... what song you want?" ask Tokiya

"I forgot a little but I'm sure it's a "Lullaby" thing." answer Otoya

"Okay. I will sing for you. later." says Tokiya

"Okay~" says Otoya as he walk back to the dorm and leave Tokiya and Nanami alone.

"Ittoki-kun..." says Nanami softly

"I know he hear everything. He just hides it from us" says Tokiya

"I think you right. About before..." says Nanami?

"I like him. That's what I want to say. You should go back, and I should back as well or he will sleep in my bed again" says Tokiya

"Ichinose-san... I hope your feeling is reach him." says Nanami softly

"Yes. And hope he doesn't accept it" says Tokiya

"Heh?! Why you hoping that?! but no matter what Ichinose-san choose I hope you happy." says Nanami

"Yes... thank you Nanami-san. Then good night." says Tokiya as he walk to his dorm

"Good night to you as well, Ichinose-san" says Nanami as she go back to her dorm as well

After they separated, Tokiya go in to his room and saw a messy place at his room and he sees Otoya sleep in his bed as well. Otoya a wake and see Tokiya angry face in front of him

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST DOING!" shout Tokiya angry

"Hah? Oh. I just sleep in your bed." answer Otoya

"That is not what I mean! I mean why this room is so messy! Even my place is messy as well!" shout Tokiya

"It's just a small messy. Don't mind it" says Otoya

"Small messy?! This is small messy!" shout Tokiya as he pull the blanket and make Otoya fell from the bed.

"OUCH!" shout Otoya hurt

"That's the meaning of messy!" shout Tokiya

"Hey! Why do you do that?! That's hurt! Are you forgot I just fell in the ground a moment ago?!" shout Otoya

"That's the punishment for idiot people like you" says Tokiya

"But it's doesn't mean you have to do that!" shout Otoya

"If you don't want me to angry, than get up from my bed!" shout Tokiya

"But I'm sleepy! Please let me sleep in your bed again... nee~ Tokiya~ onegai~ nee~ nee~" begging Otoya

"NO! Do you know how many times you sleep in my bed?! It's already hundred times! And because of you! Everyone misunderstand me!" shout Tokiya angry

"But Tokiya-"

"I said NO!" shout Tokiya and making Otoya quiet

"Then... sing for me until I sleep" says Otoya as he walking and sleep in his own bed

"Okay. But don't tell anyone about this song okay?" says Tokiya

"Kay~ anyway I know it when I want to talk to president. He just talking loudly about your career so..." says Otoya quietly

"You ear droving do you? It's okay. I let it go" says Tokiya softly

"You don't angry at me?" ask Otoya while turn his face to Tokiya

"Why should I angry at you? It's okay... I won't mad. I promise." answer Tokiya

"Really? You promise? I'm so happy. If I'm not sleepy maybe I will sing a song for you, Tokiya." says Otoya softly

When Otoya says that, Tokiya eyes open wide and a small blush in his cheek.

"Yes. If you not sleepy" says Tokiya

Then for awhile the room is dark and quiet and Tokiya sit beside Otoya bed then start singing his song...

"Forever lullaby" by Miyano Mamoru (Ichinose Tokiya)

hanashitai koto wa madamada

hoshi ni mo makenai kurai... afurete

sono hitomi hitorijime shitai

son'na kodomo mitaina negai mo iwa sete yo

kon'ya wa kono mama, zutto

asagakurumade

kimi no soba de nemurinitsuku made

with you in a dreaming

yasashii nami ni ukande iru youna

koware soude dakara itoshikute

boku ga mamotte ikutte kimita kara

utau kara forever lullaby

aenakute yo wane haku no wa

anata no ho nette kimi wa waratta

rintoshita hitomi no oku ni

mitsuketa moro sa mo hakana sa mo

takaramono

kon'ya wa ude no nakade

subete azukete

boku no soba de nemurinitsuku made

with me in your dreaming

tsumetai kaze ni namida shitanara

koko ni modotte kite tada dakishimeru kara

kimi ga waratteru sou sore dakede

ureshikute forever you are my smile

deai wa guuzen ga kureta kiseki

mirai wa issho ni tsukutte ikou

tatoeba yukusaki ga mienai toki mo

furikaereba boku wa koko ni tatte iru

yawarakai asahi ni tsutsu ma reru youna

kiete shimai soude furete itakute

boku ga mamotte iku tte kimeta kara

utau kara forever lullaby

forever lullaby

after Tokiya done singing, the room become so quiet... until...

"that's a nice song" comment Otoya that make Tokiya shock a bit and blushing

"y-you don't sleep yet?" ask Tokiya

"i'm not. I'm to happy to hear your song so I just want to hear it until is done." answer Otoya

"y-you- Otoya you idiot!" shout Tokiya

"what?! why you call me idiot?! I just love your new song! is that a problem with that?!" shout Otoya

"but you say you will sleep when I singing for you! you idiot!" shout Tokiya

"come on Tokiya~ let it go~" tease Otoya

"stop says like that! that's the side of you that I hate!" shout Tokiya

"okay~ anyway I'm sorry about before" says Otoya apologize

"about what?" ask Tokiya

"about before. when you talking with Nanami-san" explain Otoya

"oh about that. what is it?" ask Tokiya

"I just hear that you have a feeling to me..." says Otoya while his face become red like his hair

"about that... there is nothing about it" says Tokiya while he is covering his face with a pillow.

"really? there is nothing about it?" ask Otoya don't believe.

"yes, it is" answer Tokiya short

"you don't lie to me, right?" ask Otoya

"of course I am. am I ever lying to you before?" says Tokiya

"okay~ if you sure, then I go to sleep then! good night Tokiya!" shout Otoya as he put a blanket and start sleep.

"good night Otoya" replay Tokiya as he go to his bed and he start sleep as well

but when Tokiya already sleep, Otoya wake up and walk to Tokiya bed and start sleep beside him without Tokiya notice. until morning...

**Forever Lullaby is Miyano Mamoru song and i got it with Tokiya names on it (Zzzz) it's a really good song. i even can sleep because hearing that song. the story is about Tokiya that like Otoya but Otoya doesn't know it yet (because of his innocent) but in this story Tokiya is not really cold like his used to be but Otoya is more cold then Tokiya this time. i will tell you in next chapter.**

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**the second chapter of this story! i'm really happy! how about we make Otoya a little colder than he used to be? i think that's a good idea! i don't know what to say more so let's go to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Forgot to say. I don't own Uta no prince-sama!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~at the next day~

Tokiya wake up as usual until he saw Otoya sleep beside him, quietly and not noisy. Tokiya just think about give Otoya a kiss, but he stop it because he scared and he don't want Otoya know that he like him. So he pretends mad at Otoya.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?!" shout Tokiya as he push Otoya down.

WAAH!

"Hey! That's hurt!" shout Otoya angry

"I told you don't sleep at my bed!" shout Tokiya as well

"But Tokiya! I just like more when I sleep with you!" says Otoya with a twin puppy eyes

"I don't care! you disobey me!" shout Tokiya

"Heh! But Tokiya, I'm more comfortable when I sleep beside you!" says Otoya

"I-I... (Blushing) what you just said before?" ask Tokiya all the sudden

"I'm more comfortable when I sleep beside you..." says Otoya as his face become red

"y-you more com...Fortable when with me?" ask Tokiya don't believe

"Well... what should I say about it..." says Otoya confuse

"You idiot" says Tokiya

"Heh?! Why do you called me that?!" ask Otoya

"Should I answer that question?" tease Tokiya

"Of course!" answer Otoya

"I'll tell you later, okay?" says Tokiya

"Tokiya..." call Otoya softly

"Umm? What is it?" ask Tokiya

"(Shock) n-n-nothing! Anyway we should see everyone for training or we will wait!" says Otoya

"Okay. But isn't today... Sunday? That mean there is nothing for today" says Tokiya

"Ah! You right! Tokiya so smart!" shout Otoya

"What is wrong with you today? You not like used to be" says Tokiya

"Really?! I think you right! But it's okay! Don't need to worry!" shout Otoya

"Otoya... tell me what is wrong with you.'' says Tokiya

"(what should I do?! Please God help me!)" Think Otoya

"t-t-there is nothing to be worry!" answer Otoya

"You not lying right?" ask Tokiya

"Of course I don't!" shout Otoya

"If that so... then, if I found out you lying, I punish you. Got it?" ask Tokiya

"O-okay Tokiya! But if found out~" tease Otoya

While they talking each other they are interrupt by someone behind the door.

*knock knock*

Then they stop talking and look at the door instantly and Tokiya walk to the door and open it. And they saw everyone (STARISH and Nanami)

"M-minna-san!? What bring you here?" ask Otoya at the back

"We just want to borrow your lovely Tokiya" answer Sho

"Yup. Because we want to investigation him" another word from Ren

"Investigation?" ask Otoya confuse

"Yes. An investigation about his feeling'' answer Masato

"Heh?! Why me?!" ask Tokiya

"Because you the one who have. Now come with us" answer Masato

"O-Otoya please h-h-help me. Please..." begging Tokiya because he already be pull by Sho and Natsuki

But Otoya not answer because he doesn't know what he should do. He has many things in his head right now.

"(what should I do?! I want to know his feeling as well, but he seems in danger. But I'm interested by that feeling... NO! I must forget about it! I must save him! I have rejected that interested feeling in me! Have to reject it!)" Otoya thought

"Hey~ don't do that to Tokiya." stop Otoya

Everyone stop and look at Otoya emotionless face.

"O-Otoya... don't just look at there! Help me!" shout Tokiya begging

''minna~ please..." begging Otoya

"Okay... but today you got a helper but later there is nothing you can do" says Sho.

"We should go now and Otoya, you being called by president." says Masato

"okay." answer Otoya

"And quick." continue Masato

Otoya nodded and stand up and then walk to the president Saotome room and leave the other with Tokiya alone and Sho look at Tokiya with a devilish glare and Tokiya just sit there and quiet.

"Tokiya~ let's go now~ it seems your saver is gone right now~ should we go?" tease Sho and making Tokiya scared

"W-w-where s-should we g-go?" ask Tokiya scared

"We should go to somewhere that Otoya can't come and save you~" says Sho

"(oh God! Please save me!)" Think Tokiya

"Why do you so quiet Icchi? To scared even to talk? Then you should be brave to answer all our question to you later" tease Ren and making Tokiya more scared

"... Sigh... okay I will come with you guys. But don't tell this to Otoya okay?" says Tokiya give up

Everyone nodded except Nanami

"What's wrong Nanami-san?" ask Tokiya

"No, it's nothing. Can you come closer? I want to whisper you something" says Nanami

"What are you want to say?" ask Tokiya

"Just come here" answer Nanami

Like Nanami says, Tokiya come closer and Nanami whisper something that no one can't hear

"Are you sure to tell them? Do you want your secret being revealed? They will tease you later, right?" whisper Nanami

"It's okay. I know that. I just don't want they hurt you. I know they will force me anyway." whisper Tokiya

"Okay. I got it. Ganbatte Ichinose-san" whisper Nanami

"Thanks Nanami" says Tokiya

"What are you two just whispering about?" interrupt Sho

"N-n-nothing! There is nothing about it!" answer Nanami

"It's nothing." another answer from Tokiya with a little blush on his cheek.

"Really? Then why are you whispering about?" ask Sho again

"You don't have to know it" answer Tokiya cold

"Then come with us!" shout Sho

"okay." says Tokiya

After that Sho and other take Tokiya to the lake side...

"Why we in here? If you don't want Otoya know, then don't in here." says Tokiya

"Shut up! We just want in here because this place will be your confession place." explain Sho

"Confession? With who?" ask Tokiya

"Don't be idiot Icchi. We know that you like Ikki than anyone" tease Ren

"So? Is there something wrong with that? And I won't confess it to Otoya though" says Tokiya don't care

"Why? This is a gold chance! You want to lose this golden chance?" tease Ren

"I don't want to. He must be rejecting me anyway." answer Tokiya

"Reject? How do you know if you don't try it yet?" ask Ren

"The result already out. He will reject me" answer Tokiya again

"Ichinose, you can't give up yet." cheer Masato

"Of course! Masa is right! You can't give up yet! This is your final chance!" cheer Natsuki

"I don't care what you all going to say. My answer will be the same. Anyway how do you all now?" ask Tokiya curious

"We just know it from President." say Sho scared

"President? How did he know?" ask Tokiya again

"I-it's because I told him" answer Nanami scared

"You told him? Why do you tell him?! I told you don't tell anyone about this ridiculous thing!" shout Tokiya angry

"b-but he force me to s-say and tell everything. But he says if I don't tell him you will be..."

"I will be kicked out from shining company? What a joke!" shout Tokiya like he don't care Nanami feel

"HEY! Watch when you talk! You hurting Nanami feeling!'' shout Sho angry

"I'm sorry." says Tokiya apologize.

"I-it's okay Ichinose-san" answer Nanami

"So what are you guys want to talk about later? I'm getting tired" says Tokiya

"Just that. I think." answer Sho

"Nope. You wrong Ochibi-chan. we just start it" says Ren

"Start?" says Tokiya confuse

"Yup. We just started." says Ren

"Start for what? Force me to confess to Otoya? No thank you" says Tokiya

"So you think us just doing that? You are to simple mind. We just started to enjoy the party." says Ren making Tokiya walk further.

"P-party? What party?" ask Tokiya

"A party to celebrate your new live as Otoya boyfriend." teases Ren

"Hump! You think I'm going to be his boyfriend?" says Tokiya don't care

"Of course. You are going to be his boyfriend. Forever and ever." says Ren

"I don't want to" reject Tokiya

"Why is that? Do you want to lie to yourself?" tease Ren

"(Eyes wide) what do you mean by lie to myself?" ask Tokiya

"It's mean that you like Ikki but you hide that feeling and pretend don't like him. Or maybe you hate him'' answer Ren clearly

"... Okay" says Tokiya

"What do you mean by "okay"? Is that mean you will confess to him?" tease Ren.

"I don't. I just understand what do you say before." answer Tokiya cold.

"Why?! I told you before this are your biggest chance!" shout Ren

"What biggest chance?" ask Otoya that come out from nowhere and make everyone shock

"O-Otoya, w-where are you come from?!" ask Tokiya nervous

"From President Room. What is wrong with that?" ask Otoya

"N-nothing! Yeah is nothing! Right Minna?" ask Tokiya nervous

"y-yeah!'' shout Sho

Everyone nodded

"Is that so... okay then" says Otoya don't care

"w-what are you going to do n-now?" ask Tokiya nervous

"I want to go to recording room" says Otoya with a emotionless face

"Recording? Are going to record something there?" ask Ren

"Umm... should I tell all of you? I think not" says Otoya

"Why is that? Are you make a secret deal with president without us?" tease Ren

"Don't try to tease me Ren. It won't work on me. And I'm not deal anything with President." says Otoya

"Can I follow you?" ask Tokiya

"Why is that?" ask Otoya

"I-I just don't want to play with Ren much longer" says Tokiya nervous

"... Do what you want to do." says Otoya cold as he start walking left the other quietly

"Is just I or Otoya just become a cold person?" ask Sho

"Yea... I feel the same" says Natsuki

"I don't care of his change. For me, he still Otoya that I now." says Tokiya

"Of course you don't care. You like him anyway.'' tease Ren

"(Blush) I hate you, Ren!" shout Tokiya as he run follow Otoya that already walk.

"Icchi is blushing when I say he like Ikki." says Ren as he start laughing

"Jinguji-san, you should not say like that." says Nanami

"Lady, you don't know how fun teasing the cold person like him" says Ren

"But at least give him a mercy." beg Nanami softly

"It's not use talking with a playboy person like him." says Masato

"Playboy? Do you mean popular guy like me?" says Ren

"Hump. Make my stomach hurt hearing that" says Masato coldly

"Minna!" call Natsuki.

"What?" ask Masato

"Should we see Otoya and Tokiya at recording room?" ask Natsuki

"I think it's a good idea." agree Sho.

"Then let's go" says Natsuki

* * *

><p><strong>sigh... what on earth is going on in this story... anyway why is Saotome called Otoya? you want to know? i will make a side story for their chat. but first i have to complete my first story. the one name "the dark side and past of Ittoki Otoya" i have no idea what i want to write. but i think my story is going to be long to update cause i have a school project and it's turn into a mountain! <strong>

**that's all for now! please R&R!**


End file.
